


Kingdom Come

by real__kcv



Series: NCT Canonverse [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is confident but also a mess, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mark is adorable, Markhyuck is endgame, confessing, i'll add tags as the story develops, predebut, that might change in the future but probably not, the most intimate thing the do is kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kcv/pseuds/real__kcv
Summary: “I feel like we will do really well here, both of us.” Mark looked away and covered his face with his hand. “That sounds cheesy.”Donghyuck laughed. “No it was cute don’t worry. And I think you’re right. We’re gonna do great things.”___________________Or Markhyuck growing up together in the company and how they discover their platonic, best friend feelings might be a little more serious than they anticipated.(This is my first actual fanfiction pls be nice ^_^)





	1. In Just One Moment

**[APRIL 2013]**

 

When Donghyuck first entered the company, the one name he’d heard over and over again was ‘Mark Lee’. Apparently he was only a year older than himself and was basically a child prodigy in rapping who could also sing and play the guitar, and he came all the way from Canada just to be in the company. If he was being honest, even though Donghyuck had never met the guy, he was a little intimidated by him. He sound like everything Donghyuck wanted to be, the perfect rookie performer. He was probably confident in himself, knowing that one day SM would definitely choose him to debut with a group. When he learnt that he’d be meeting Mark for the first time, he freaked out. He would never admit this to anyone now, but Donghyuck really wanted to impress Mark, to be thought of as being on the same level as him. Sure Donghyuck could sing well but he wasn’t really sure what he actually wanted to do. Maybe he’d become a rapper, or even a main dancer. Would he even be in the company long enough to train well for any of this? Donghyuck had no clue. The only thing he knew was that whoever this ‘Mark Lee’ was, he was debuting for sure, and everyone would know it.

 

The confident, intimidating image of Mark that Donghuck had in his head for the past two weeks went out the window the first time he met Mark. There was nothing intimidating about the guy other than the fact that his bangs almost covered his eyes, but that was more a questionable fashion statement in Donghyuck’s opinion. Mark was wearing a graphic t-shirt of pacman with headphones on. He was everything Donghyuck expected from a foreigner apart from one thing. Mark was also one of the shiest boys Donghyuck had ever met. He spoke in almost broken Korean when he introduced himself, fidgeted with the edge of his t-shirt and could barely keep his eyes from scanning about the room, unsure of where to look. After Donghyuck had introduced himself, he had said “cool”. Who even did that? Mark did obviously. Donghyuck assumed it was a foreigner thing. When they were left with an awkward silence, Mark laughed nervously and looked up at Donghyuck, causing the latter that he was slightly taller than Mark. Hopefully that did change. Feeling bad for the poor boy struggling with the silence, Donghyuck asked Mark to give him a tour of the company building, which he agreed to do with a quick nod of his head, relieved to be given something to do. As they were walking, Donghyuck decided to strike up a conversation.

 

“So, Mark Lee, how long have you been at the company?”

 

“Only some months, I came in January.” Mark spoke in basic Korean.

 

Donghyuck smiled at his pronunciation, wondering how long it would take for Mark to be more confident in his Korean. “So obviously you know Korean but like...you have an accent?” Obviously Donghyuck already knew about Mark’s background but Mark didn’t need to know that. Donghyuck just wanted to hear Mark speak again.

 

Mark was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to phrase his sentences. “I lived in Canada before coming here. My parents are Korean and speak it with me but not so much. I only went to schools where we speak English. But I hope I learn quickly so I can talk properly with people.”

 

“Ahh okay. Well your Korean is pretty good already so you shouldn’t have that much trouble getting to a point where you’re confident. If you need help with anything you can ask me as well even though I’m sure there are loads of people who are better equipped to help you, like someone who actually speaks English or something since…”

 

Mark watched as Donghyuck continued speaking quickly, picking up the majority of what he was saying but missing some parts as well. It was nice that he’d offered to help Mark for when he was struggling with his Korean. Of course other rookies at the company helped him a lot like Johnny and Jaehyun, but it would me nice to be able to talk to someone who was closer to his age, even if he did talk a lot and was loud when he did. Mark could see them being good friends in the future, that is if they both lasted in the company.

 

In all honesty, that was one of Mark’s biggest concerns. Sure he was pretty decent at rapping and singing, but that was for now, while he was practically still a kid. What happens when other rookies practice and get better than him while he just stays the same? He’d be kicked out the company for sure and would have to go back to Canada with his tail between his legs. Sure his parents and brother were supportive of his decision, but they did warn him that for most people, training to be an idol doesn’t work out the way they want it to. Mark had assured them time and time again that it would be different for him, that he would debut with an amazing group and top all the charts. If he had to return home, he’d only be proving his family right and would have to find another career. He didn’t want that. Even at his age he knew that music was one the most important things in his life. To not be able to make and perform music would be the equivalent of death for Mark. Okay maybe that’s a little dramatic but it would still be terrible. Mark couldn’t imagine himself having some sort of nine-to-five office job, sitting behind a desk all day. When people asked him about his future, his first thought is always ‘music’. Even as a kid in first grade he would say he wanted to be a singer. Sure most kids say this, but for Mark he really meant it. Some of the kids made fun of Mark in elementary school for wanting to be singer but it just made him realise how much he really wanted it.

 

When he learnt that there were going to be global auditions near where he lived, Mark begged his parents to let him go. Of course they let him, thinking that the chances of him getting in were slim as they knew how this industry worked. When they got a call saying they’d like him to train at the company, they were honestly shocked but overall happy for their kid. They had a long, serious discussion with him about how joining would mean he’d have to move to South Korea away from his friends and family, go to school in Korean, have to do all his homework, have proper Korean lessons and train on top of all of that. Mark knew all of this. He had done his research and knew exactly what signing with a big company like SM would entail. So they agreed to let him go. They all went with him to South Korea to get him settled and parted with many tears being shed. But Mark was happy. He knew that it was the start of an exciting journey, an exciting, long, journey.

 

Focusing back on Donghyuck who was still rambling on about this and that, completely ignoring where they were walking even though it was meant to be a tour, Mark saw the excitement in his eyes. He saw the same passion for music in Donghyuck that he saw in himself, the same willingness to train for as long as they had to in order to be the best. As long as the two of them stuck to their goals and trained hard, Mark had little doubt that they’d be lost in the sea of trainees who came and left the company. He had a gut feeling that they were in this together for the long run. Mark smiled at the thought, looking away from Donghyuck as they turned another corner.

 

Donghyuck glanced over the Mark just as the other looked away, noticing the smile on the elder’s face. “What you smiling at Canada?”

 

Mark laughed at the nickname. “Nothing.”

 

"Oh come on you can tell me. We’re gonna be around each other a lot might as well get comfortable now.” Donghyuck stopped walking, turning to Mark so he could properly listen to his answer.

 

"I don’t know. I feel like we are will do really well here, both of us.” Mark looked away and covered his face with his hand. “That sounds cheesy.”

 

Donghyuck chuckled Mark’s Korean and ruffled his hair, “No it was cute don’t worry. And I think you’re right. We’re gonna do great things.”

 

Mark slapped Donghyuck’s hand away from his head half heartedly and fixed his hair. “You know I’m your hyung right?”

 

Donghyuck smirked and continued walking ahead. “Whatever you say Canada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you to people who are already reading this even though it's just one chapter ^_^
> 
> Leave comments so I can talk to you guys about the fic!!!
> 
> <3333


	2. Feels like I'm walking on a path

**[MAY 2013]**

A month after Mark and Donghyuck had met, they had their first real practice session together with some of the other trainees their age. Sure they’d had lessons together for singing rapping as well as a few Chinese lessons, but now they were going to learn a dance together. They were going to actually work together instead of just being in the same room. The thought was exciting for Mark because it meant he got to socialise more with the other trainees and actually get to know them. From what he’d seen so far, there weren’t that many trainees around his age. There were around two, maybe three that he could really remember apart from Donghyuck. Most of the other trainees were at least two years older than him, and those were the people Mark was closest with since he had spent long practice sessions together with them. 

 

Pushing open the door to practice room A, as it said on his schedule for 15:00, Mark saw that there were already two people in the room, one of them being Donghyuck and the other being a boy leaning against the mirror who looked way younger than both Mark and Donghyuck. Mark hadn’t seen him around before so he assumed he must be new. 

 

Mark walked over to Donghyuck, giving him a small smile as he dropped his bag next to the youngers.

 

“Hey Canada.” Donghyuck grinned, purposefully dropping the honorific.

 

Mark rolled his eyes but didn’t correct him. “Hey Hyuck. Who is the new one?” He gestured over to where the other boy was leaning against the mirror on his phone.

 

“Not sure actually. But I heard he’s super young, like younger than us.”

 

Mark was about to reply when the door opened again and two others walked in. These two Mark recognised from a couple of the singing and rapping classes he had once a week. If he was being honest he didn’t exactly remember their names, well he hadn’t really made the time to learn their names actually. He mostly stuck to Donghyuck, Johnny, Jaehyun and a new English-speaking trainee that arrived a few days after Donghyuck called Ten. Yes, Ten like the number. Mark watched as one of them froze in the doorway seeing Mark looking at him. He was quickly pulled through the door by the person he had walked in with who was laughing at frozen-boy’s expression. The two chose to sit on the other side of the room whilst they all waited for their dance teacher.

 

“Hyuck do you know their names? I saw them before but don’t know.” Mark whispered, leaning over to Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck hummed in thought. “I think one of them is called Jaemin but I’m not sure which and don’t know the other’s name either. I’m pretty sure they’re both my age.” He turned to look at Mark, “Which actually makes you the oldest here.”

 

Mark’s eyebrows shot up. “I guess it does make me the oldest.” 

 

They fell into silence after this, tired from a long day at school. A few minutes passed before Donghyuck started to wonder about their teacher.

 

“What time is this supposed to start? It’s already three fifteen.”

 

Mark double checked the schedule in his hand. “We should have started fifteen minute ago.”

 

“Minutes not minute.” Donghyuck corrected.

 

“Fifteen  _ minutes _ ago.” Mark repeated.

 

Donghyuck sighed. “Okay I’m bored.” He gasped. “We should all get to know each other while we wait.” 

 

Mark nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

 

Donghyuck stared at Mark. “Hey. Canada. I meant you should make everyone talk.”

 

“What? Why me?”

 

“You’re the oldest?”

 

“I swear you only remember that when it is useful for you.”

 

Donghyuck only smiled and gestured to the other boys sitting around the room. He watched Mark take a deep breath then sit in silence for a minute. Donghyuck knew that he was going over what he wanted to say to the group in his head so that he didn’t stumble over the words. The first time Mark had done this, Donghyuck confusedly had asked him why he had fallen silent. When Mark had shyly explained that he was trying to get his grammar correct his head before speaking Donghyuck had encouraged him to take as long as he needed. As he patiently waited for Mark to speak, he scrolled through his twitter account on his phone, joining in a discussion about how EXO’s new song “growl” was the best thing to ever exist. Which it was.

 

Mark suddenly stood up quickly, making Donghyuck jump a little as he had been completely distracted. Mark laughed at him and then walked over to the two who had come in last.

 

“Hey I’m Mark. Um..Donghyuck and I were wondering if you wanted to do something so that we can all...ugh what’s the word? Ah! Get to know each other. We should do something to get to know each other.”

 

The two looked at each other then back at Mark and agreed that it was a good idea.

 

“I’m Jaemin by the way.” The one on the left, Jaemin, said before nudging the other boy to speak.

 

“Oh I’m Jeno.” He smiled sheepishly, causing his eyes to look like two crescent moons.

 

Mark smiled and moved to talk to the small kid who had been in the room before him. His head was still focused on his phone with his earphones in and didn’t see Mark approaching him. When Mark tapped his shoulder he jumped away from Mark and pulled one of the earphone buds out his ear. 

 

“Sorry for scaring you. I’m Mark by the way. Donghyuck and I were wondering if you wanted to do something so that we can all get to know each other? Since our teacher is late and stuff.”

 

The boy smiled and nodded vigorously. He stood up and him and Mark walked to where Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno were all standing talking to each other. Well Donghyuck was talking, the other two were just listening and nodding along to what he was saying. Mark waved at the trio and they all stood in a circle. 

 

No one spoke for a while, all looking at each other then quickly moving their eyes away if anyone’s met. It was awkward. Too awkward for Mark’s liking.

 

“We should sit down.” He suggested.

 

Mark sat down and the rest followed. As they were sitting down, Donghyuck had somehow managed to get his feet twisted underneath him and fell backwards onto his butt. Mark burst out laughing as well as Jaemin who was shaking the small kid’s arm. Needless to say the small kid laughed along with them even though his arm was about to be ripped off by a wild boy he didn’t know. Jeno wasn’t laughing but he did have a big smile on his face.

 

“Oh sure let’s all laugh at the poor guy who just fell on his butt thanks a lot.” Donghyuck said as he sat up.

 

This only caused the rest of them to laugh even more, including Jeno. It wasn’t even that funny, but they continued laughing until they were red in the face and gasping for breath, all the while Donghyuck hitting Mark’s shoulder telling him to tell the others to stop laughing. Mark only shook his head and continued laughing. Donghyuck sighed and laughed as well, admitting that it was kind of funny. 

 

Once they had collected themselves (it took quite a while), Mark tried to get them back to what they were actually supposed to be doing.

 

“Okay okay okay, we should start introduce ourselves. I’m Mark Lee, I was born in 99’ and I’m from Canada.” He looked at Donghyuck who was sitting next to him to continue.

 

“I’m Lee Donghyuck, I was born in 00’ but I’ll be thirteen in two weeks.”

 

Next to him was Jaemin who was smiling after hearing Donghyuck’s age. “I’m Na Jaemin, born in 00’ as well but my birthday’s all the way in August.”

 

“My birthday’s in August too!” Mark interrupted. Jaemin reached across the circle to high five Mark who grinned as he returned the high five. “Okay Jeno, you’re turn.” 

 

“Hi. I’m Lee Jeno, I was born in 00’ and I’m already thirteen.” 

 

Jaemin groaned. “Literally everyone is older than me what is this.”

 

The small kid raised his hand. “Actually I’m younger than you.” He said in a small voice.

 

Jaemin perked up and leaned forward to hear the kid’s introduction.

 

His eyes widened seeing everyone else looking at him. “Um. Hi. I’m Park Jisung, I was born in 02’.”

 

They all stared at him with their mouths open. He blushed under their gaze and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know I’m young but I’ll do my best here to do well.”   
  


Mark smiled at the kid and patted his knee. “Don’t worry Jisung. I’m sure you will be fine.”

 

They spent the next few minutes talking to each other about what they wanted to do at the company and what they thought they were all going to be practicing together. Mark explained to them that he still wasn’t great at Korean and they all understood, telling them that his Korean was already amazing. Donghyuck poked his side and smiled at him as if to say ‘told you so’. As they spoke, they got more and more comfortable with each other. When Jisung sneezed, they all cooed at how his sneeze sounded like a kitten sneeze causing Jisung to complain that he was only two years younger than most of them. Mark responded to this by messing up his hair.

 

When their teacher walked in 45 minutes late, he was met with the sight of five small children all piled on top of each other laughing their heads off and the unfortunate soul who was at the bottom of everyone.

 

“Yah! I’m your hyung you shouldn’t do this to me!”

 

“Blame Jisung it was his idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to check grammar but I'm not sure if I got all of it so sorry about that.
> 
> Leave comments so I can talk to you guys!!
> 
> <3333


	3. Faraway Dream

**[December 2013]**

 

Now that winter break had started and all the trainees were off from school, their schedules became a lot more packed and started earlier, as in they were expected to be in the training rooms by 8am. It helped that Mark lived in the company dorms along with the other trainees who were away from home such as Johnny, Yuta, Ten and Donghyuck. They were the three he was closest with since they trained together and most had been at the company just as long as he had, longer in Johnny’s case.

 

Apparently the company wanted to slowly move all of the trainees into the dorms. Mark couldn’t imagine how chaotic that would be. There had to be at least 20 of them including both guys and girls. He knew that Wendy would be moving out soon since she was preparing for debut but that still left a lot of trainees. Even if they did move all the trainees in, Mark couldn’t deny that it would be exciting. They already see each other most days, living together wouldn’t really change all that much. It would be fun having Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung around more often. 

 

After the five young trainees had started having dance lessons together they had grown a lot closer. Learning the choreography to EXO’s Growl that first day had been the best bonding experience they could have asked for. They owed Jisung a lot in that most of the bonding had consisted of them praising Jisung for his dance skills. Whilst he still had quite a way to go, it was clear that he had an insane amount of potential at such a young age. He wasn’t even a teenager yet but he still managed outdance all of them when it came to freestyle. They made a collective vow that one day they’d be able to have a proper dance battle once they’ve all sharpened their dance skills. Donghyuck was the most vocal about how much he was going to improve simply to beat Jisung. They’d all laughed at his reasoning but they also knew that they were all serious about improving. All of them had committed to their dream and were committed to achieving their dreams together.

 

Mark smiled as he filled up his bottle at the water fountain, thinking about how lucky he was to have people he could be comfortable with in a country that he couldn’t quite yet call his home. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when the cold water spilled over his bottle and onto his hands. He wiped it on his sweatpants and went back to join Johnny and Ten on the couch. They had just finished their rap lesson and had a short break before their next scheduled class which none of them shared. 

 

“Scooch.” He said in English, gesturing for Ten to move up so he could squeeze onto the small couch.

 

Ten rolled his eyes. “I should just make you sit on the floor.” He said, still making space for Mark to sit despite his words.

 

Mark sits down and sticks his tongue out at Ten for good measure. 

 

Johnny laughs at the two. “You know you guys should really practice your Korean with each other instead of just using English.” He said in Korean.

 

“But hyung,” Ten whined, switching to Korean and leaning his head dramatically on Johnny’s shoulder “Korean is so hard.”

 

“It wouldn’t be that hard if you practiced.” Johnny flicked him on the forehead, causing Ten to jerk his head up and shove Johnny off of the couch.

 

Mark burst out into a fit of high pitched giggles at Johnny’s shocked expression as he raised his hand to his heart in fake hurt. He was still laughing as Donghyuck opened the door to the practice room.

 

Donghyuck looked from Johnny sprawled out on the floor to Mark and Ten in stitches on the couch. “Ten hyung what did you do to Johnny hyung?”

 

Ten stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his face. “Why you assume this is my fault?”

 

Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief before turning to Mark. “Mark hyung we have dance in three minutes. If you were planning on being on time we should probably go.”

 

Mark jumped up. “Shit” He muttered in English, earning a scandalised ‘Hey!’ from both Johnny and Ten. “Sorry hyungs. Bye!” He grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him out of the practice room so that they wouldn’t be late for dance. He vaguely heard Ten asking Johnny what Donghyuck had said in English and Johnny quickly translating for him before the door closed and him and Donghyuck were speed walking to the usual practice room A.

 

***

That night, Mark lay on his bed looking up at Donghyuck’s bunk above him. It was one of those nights where he just couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to his family who were still in Canada. Christmas was approaching and it was the second year in a row that he wouldn’t be able to spend it with his parents and brother. It didn’t hurt as much as the previous year but it was still weird. Mark unlocked his phone so he could check the time. 3:28AM. Great. At least the next day was Sunday so they had the day off. He’d still be super tired if he didn’t get some sleep soon though. He sighed loudly and brought his arm up to cover his eyes. Hearing rustling from above him, he moved his arm to see Donghyuck’s head hanging upside down as he looked at Mark through the ladder.

 

“Can’t sleep?” He asked Mark.

 

“Yeah. You too?”

 

Donghyuck nodded as best he could whilst his head was upside down. After being silent for a second, his head disappeared and was replaced by his feet climbing down the ladder. Mark sat up as he watched Donghyuck sit down on his bed with his back leaning against the wall.

 

“Might as well not be able to sleep together.” Donghyuck explained. “Better than  just laying in silence if you ask me.”

 

“True. What’s on your mind that’s keeping you up?”

 

Donghyuck shrugged. “Just the usual. Schedules. Family. You?”

 

“Me too. It’ll be the second year in a row I miss Christmas with my family.” Mark brought up his legs and rested his chin on his knees. “I just haven’t seen them for a long time.”

 

Donghyuck shook his head. “Let’s talk about something else. Family talk is too emotional for three in the morning.”

 

Mark hummed in agreement. “What do you wanna talk about then?”

 

“Can I ask a question?” Mark nodded. “Why do you speak English with Johnny hyung and the others even though your Korean is a lot better now?”

 

Mark stretched out his legs as he thought. “It’s mostly just out of habit I guess. We met each other in English so it just feels more natural. Same with Ten hyung but he’s still learning Korean so it’s kind of different.”

 

“What about with Jaehyun hyung?”

 

“He actually asked Johnny hyung and me to speak English with him so that he could brush up on it. It’s been a while since he properly spoke it I think. His English is probably about as good as my Korean.”

 

“Huh. I guess that makes sense. Can I ask another question?”

 

Mark laughed. “Sure go for it.”

 

Donghyuck turned so he could face Mark. “Okay so I’ve been curious about this since forever. When we first met you said your name was Mark, but like, do you have a Korean name? Your parents are Korean so it makes sense, right? Like, how could you not have one-”

 

Mark used his hand to cover Donghyuck’s mouth, preventing him from rambling any further. He felt Donghyuck lick his hand and pulled away, wiping it on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Yes I have a Korean name. Only my parents use it though. Mostly when they’re mad. Actually now that I think about it they call me Mark too.”

 

Donghyuck jumped up. “So you do have a Korean name! What is it?”

 

Mark tilted his head. “How come you want to know what it is so much?”

 

“I’m just curious.” Donghyuck shrugged. “If you don’t want to tell me I get it.”

 

“No no no.” Mark was quick to correct. “I don’t mind if you know, I was just asking. My Korean name is Minhyung.”

 

“Minhyung?” Donghyuck nodded in contemplation. “It suits you.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“Can I use it?” Donghyuck asked, hope clear in his voice.

 

“Like, can you call me Minhyung?” Donghyuck nodded. “I mean, sure I guess?”

 

Donghyuck frowned. “If you’re not comfortable with it-”

 

“No seriously it’s fine. I’m just not used to it I guess. It’s been a while since I’ve heard anyone call me that.” Mark smiled at Donghyuck. “It’s nice though, reminds me of home.”

 

Donghyuck smiled back at Mark. “Good to know Minhyung.”

 

They continued to talk later into the night until they could barely keep their eyes open. Just as the sky was beginning to lighten, they both fell asleep on Mark’s bed, Mark’s head resting on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent for so long! University is a lot of work >.<
> 
> Also I realised that I messed up the dates for the release date of Growl but oh well what's done is done.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> <3333333


End file.
